memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nemesis (Episode)
.}} Chakotay strandet auf einem Planeten, auf dem zwei Spezies bis zur totalen Vernichtung Krieg führen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Chakotay wird entdeckt Chakotay wird in das Lager der Fremden gebracht. Die Soldaten fragen, wen sie mitgebracht haben. Ein Soldat meldet seinem Vorgesetzten, dass sie Chakotay hundert Fußstapfen hinter Grove Yellow in den Hölzern gefunden haben. Der Leiter fragt nach Chakotays Waffen, doch er hat keine. Dann fragt er nach den „Farben“, doch die Soldaten haben sich nicht nach diesen erkundigt. Der Leiter dieses Lagers Brone lässt Chakotay losbinden, denn er ist ja keiner der Feinde – er gehört nicht in zu den Nemesis, den Feinden des Lagers. Brone meint, dass Chakotays Blick zu friedlich ist für einen Kradin und er keine Nemesis ist. Da sie niemanden außer der Nemesis verabscheuen, befiehlt er Chakotay freizulassen. Sogleich löst der Soldat die Fesseln und nimmt Chakotay den Knebel ab. Anschließend schickt Brone den Soldaten weg, um Proviant zu holen. Der Soldat will sich noch bei Chakotay entschuldigen, wird jedoch weggeschickt. Chakotay meint zu Brone, dass dieser wohl der Verantwortliche hier sei. Brone berichtet, dass er zum Vierten Verteidigungskontingent der Vori gehört. Chakotay stellt sich ebenfalls vor. Er bittet Chakotay um Entschuldigung und erklärt, dass seine Männer neu im Konflikt seien und die Nemesis überall erblicken würden. Er erzählt Brone, dass er auf einer Erkundungsmission war und wollte Spuren von Omicronstrahlung untersuchen. Als er sich näherte, wurde das Shuttle ohne Vorwarnung unter Beschuss genommen und die Steuerungskontrolle versagte. Er musste einen Nottransport durchführen und sich hier auf den Planeten beamen. Brone ist sicher, dass er von den Kradin abgeschossen wurde, die die Lufthoheit beanspruchen. Auch unterdrücken sie jeglichen Funkverkehr. Chakotay will sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Shuttle machen, doch Brone meint, er solle auf das neue Licht warten, sonst hätte er keine Chance gegen die Kradin mit denen sie im Krieg sind und die sie als Bestien bezeichnen. Chakotay willwill seinen Rat befolgen und wartet noch auf den nächsten Tag. Dann setzt sich Chakotay zu einem jungen Vori, der ihm eine Schüssel mit Proviant reicht und bemerkt, dass es nicht sehr schmackhaft ist. Chakotay meint, dass er mit dem Abendessen zufrieden ist. Dann stellt sich der Soldat als Rafin vor und fragt, ob er in den Hölzern Kradinbestien gesehen hat. Ein anderer Soldat meint, dass Rafin auch noch nicht die Nemesis sah. Dann meint er, dass er die Nemssis bald sehen und ergründen wird, dass unter ihrem Fleisch kein Herz schlage. Dann fragt er Rafin, wie viele Bestien er in das Nachleben schicken wird, was er jedoch nicht beziffern kann. Dann antwortet der Soldat, dass er für jeden Cousin und Bruder den er verloren hat, einen Kradin töten wird und dann noch einen mehrr danach. Dann fragt er Rafin noch einmal, wie viele er töten wird und nun will Rafin, so viele töten, wie ihm möglich ist. jedoch ist er dabei zögerlich weshalb er meint, dass Rafin sein Zittern in Rage verwandeln müsse. Während des Abendessens fragt Chakotay nach, warum sie die Kradin Bestien nennen. Der junge Rafin erzählt von den Greultaten der Kradin. Diese sollen alle das selbe grauenvolle Gesicht tragen und ihr Fleisch sei schwielig, wie verrotende Hölzuer. Ihre Blicke glühten wie Feuer und wenn man sich nah genug heranwage, stinke ihr Atem wie Kot. Chakotay meint, dass über Feinde manchmal schreckliche Dinge berichtet werden und dort draußen vielleicht ein Kradinsoldat ist, der vor ihm genauso viel Angst hat, wie er. Jedoch überfallen die Kradin wehrlose Vori, brennen die Dörfe r nieder und haben seine Brüder und Großmutter getötet. Sie lassen die Toten nach oben ausgerichtet zurück, damit sie nicht in das ruhmreiche Leben nach dem Tod eingehen können, doch das Gespräch wird unterbrochen. Brone tritt vor sweine Soldaten und fragt nach einem Freiwilligen, der Chakotay begleiten soll. Ein Krieger namens Namon erklärt sich sich freiwillig, Chakotay am nächsten Tag bei seiner Suche zu begleiten. Danach schließen sie ihre Blicke – gehen zur Nachtruhe. Brone meint, dass sie von ihren Schwestern und Müttern träumen sollen. thumb|Auf der Suche nach dem Shuttle Bei ihrem Marsch erfährt der Commander mehr über den Konflikt zwischen den Vori und den Kradin. Chakotay berichtet, dass er auch eine Nemesis töten musste, aber Namon meint, dass diese Nemesis nicht halb so bestialisch war, wie die Kradin sei. Er meint, dass die Kradin sie als weniger als nichts ansehen. Chakotay meint, dass auf seiner Sphäre versucht wird friedliche Lösungen durch Verhandlungen zu erreichen. Doch Namon ist nicht sehr einsichtig und meint, dass man die Nemesis nur mit Gewalt bekämpfen kann. Als die beiden die Absturzstelle des Shuttles ausfindig machen, ist ihm schnell klar, dass nicht sehr viel von dem Raumschiff übrig geblieben sein kann. In diesem Moment erscheinen zwei Kradin aus dem Urwald und erschießen Namon, der im Fallen noch einen der Kradin töten kann. Chakotay greift dann den Anderen an und nimmt seine Waffen an sich. Die anderen Vori der Einheit retten Chakotay und erschießen den Kradin. Chakotay eilt zu Namon, doch Brone, der sich über diesen gebeugt hat und seinen Puls fühlt, kann ihm nur noch mitteilen, dass er tot ist. Akt II: Training thumb|Schulung von Chakotay Namon wird von den anderen Vori daraufhin begraben. Brone spricht eine Segensformel und überantwortet Namon dem ruhmreichen Nachleben. Dann legen sie den Körper mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf die Erde und bedecken ihn mit Steinen. Da versteht Chakotay die Aussage mit den nach oben aufgerichteten Gesicht. Brone gibt Chakotay den Tarnanzug von Namon und rät ihm diesen anzuziehen, damit sie nicht durch Chakotays grelle Uniformfarben verraten werden. Zur Verteidigung gibt er Chakotay auch eine Waffe und verlangt von ihm, dass er seine Befehle befolgt solange er in ihrer Einheit kämpft. Der Commander schließt sich der Einheit an und ergreift die Waffe, um von einem ihrer Stützpunkte Kontakt mit der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] herstellen zu können. Rafin wird von Brone angewiesen, Chakotay in der Handhabung von Vori-Waffen zu unterweisen. Die beiden trainieren daraufhin im Wald. Rafin zielt auf eine Tonscheibe und trifft, während Chakotay danebenschießt. Als Chakotay Rafin für seine Treffsicherheit lobt, meint dieser, dass es leicht ist auf Tonscheiben zu schießen, aber schwer auf die Nemesis. Chakotay versucht ihm zu erklären, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, dass Namon getötet wurde. Wenn er nicht das Zittern eines Feiglings habe, wäre er mit Chakotay in die Hölzer gegangen und wäre gtötet worden. Dass er Angst vor dem Kampf hatte, sei eine natürliche Reaktion. Er habe immer Angst vor einem Kampf verspürt im Kampf gegen die Nemesis Cardassianer. Rafin fragt, ob die Cardassianer Bestien waren. Dies verneint Chakotay zögerlich und weist darauf hin, dass er auch Angst hatte, aber sein Zittern in Rage verwandelte. Rafin wird nachdenklich um kurz drauf wütend zu werden weil Chakotay ihn verwirrt hat. Dann zerschießt er die verbliebenen Tonscheiben und gibt Chakotay die Waffe. Auf ihrem Marsch stößt die Gruppe in der Nacht jedoch auf die Leichen einer anderen Gruppe von Vorikämpfern aus dem siebten Kontingent, die allem Anschein nach von den Kradin getötet wurden, denn sie sind alle nach oben aufgerichtet worden. Er meint, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Kundschafter war. Brone lässt ein Signal an das siebte Kontingent absetzen, doch dieses antwortet nicht. Chakotay fragt, ob sie ihre Stellung verlegt haben könnten, was er jedoch für unwahrscheinlich hält. Daher schickt er zwei Späher zur Sammelstelle los. Namon meldet sich für diese Mission freiwillig und Brone gestattet dies. Als Namon mit dem anderen Späher zurückkehrt, meldet er Brone, dass das ganze siebte Kontingent, mindestens 20 Verteidiger, getötet wurden. Jedoch sei dies nicht der gesamte Schrecken und auf Nachfrage berichtet er weiter. Alle waren nach oben gerichtet und in die Erde gepfählt worden. Die ganze Gruppe ist wütend. Brone fragt Chakotay, ob er jetzt versteht, wieso sie die Kradin als Bestien bezeichnen. Chakotay wird in die ganze Situation hineingezogen und teilt allmählich die Ressentiments der Vori gegen die Kradin. Brone spricht zu seinen Männern und erinnert sie daran, dass die Kradin sogar ihren Glauben missachten und sie am ruhmreichen Nachleben hindern wollen. Seine Ansprache wird von einigen Schüssen unterbrochen. Einige Kradin greifen sie an. Beim Schusswechsel, an dem sich auch Chakotay beteiligt, werden mehrere Vori, darunter auch Rafin getötet. Chakotay will Rafin in Deckung ziehen, wird dann jedoch selbst am Arm verwundet. Rafin bittet ihn, sein Gesicht zum Nachleben zu drehen. Chakotay erfüllt ihm diese Bitte und dreht die Gesichter der toten Vori zum Nachleben – nach unten. Dann flieht er in die Wälder. Chakotay kann sich alleine in eine Vori-Siedlung flüchten, die er am nächsten Morgen erreicht und wo er als „ruhmreicher Verteidiger“ empfangen wird. Ein Mädchen begrüßt ihn in der Larhana-Siedlung und hängt ihm einen Blumenkranz um. Allerdings bricht Chakotay in diesem Augenblick zusammen. Akt III: Im Konflikt Zur gleichen Zeit auf der Voyager: Die Crew hat die Überreste des Shuttles ausfindig gemacht. In Janeways Besprechungsraum berichtet Tuvok den Führungsoffizieren, dass Chakotays Shuttle ins Kriegsgebiet geriet und über dem südlichsten Kontinent abgeschossen wurde. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob sie Chakotay zurückbeamen können. Jedoch muss Kim melden, dass die Oberflächenstrahlung durch das Waffenfeuer so hoch ist, dass sie Chakotay nicht erfassen können. Tuvok meint, dass sie nicht wissen, ob er noch lebt. Allerdings stellt Janeway klar, dass sie davon ausgehen. Tom Paris macht sich Vorwürfe, nicht mitgeflogen zu sein, doch Janeway entgegnet, dass sie mit dieser Situation nur richtig umgehen müssen. Sie weist Torres an die Scanner so zu modifizieren, dass sie die Interferenzen durchdringen. Neelix kann über den Konflikt berichten, dass er sehr grausam ist und schon sehr lange dauert. Botschafter Treens Volk verteidige sich seit einem Jahrzehnt gegen einen brutalen Aggressor. Der Botschafter ist gewillt ihnen bei der Suche nach Chakotay zu helfen. Jedoch stimmen Neelix und Tuvok darin überein, dass die Mittel des Botschafters begrenzt sind und die Situation auf der Oberfläche chaotisch sind. Allerdings hat er ihm versichert, dass wenn seine Truppen Chakotay finden, dieser medizinisch versorgt und zum nächsten Kommandoposten gebracht wird. Torres äußert die Hoffnung, dass Chakotay nicht zuvor dem Aggressor in die Hände fällt. Paris will bereits mit dem Shuttle starten, um Chakotay zu suchen, doch Janeway lehnt dies vorerst ab. Stattdessen schickt sie Tuvok noch einmal zu Botschaft Treat, damit er an Karten, Waffenanalysen, Geheimdienstberichte und sonstige Informationen gelangt. Bevor die Führungsoffiziere auseinandergehen, macht Janeway noch einmal klar, dass sie zunächst genau wissen will, worauf sie sich einlassen, ehe sie etwas unternehmen. thumb|In der Vori-Siedlung Die Dorfbewohner wollen alles über den Konflikt wissen und wie es steht. Penno, ein alter Mann meint zu Chakotay, dass er wohl ein Neuling ist und fragt, ob er es richtig erkannt hat. Chakotay erklärt, dass es ein Missverständnis gibt. Er erklärt, dass er kein Verteidiger ist. Er berichtet, dass er mit seinem Shuttle von den Kradin abgeschossen wurde und stieß auf eine ihrer Patrouillen, die ihm diese Uniform gab. Penno fragt nach dem Kontingent und Chakotay berichtet, dass es das vierte war. Sie erkundigen sich, ob sie die Nemesis aus den Hölzern verjagt haben. Chakotay erklärt, dass sie tapfer gekämpft haben. Marna besteht darauf, dass er doch ein ruhmreicher Verteidiger sei. Penno lädt ihn ein. Die Frau fragt, ob er Wünsche hat. Chakotay fragt nach einem Kommunikationsgerät. Jedoch verfügen sie nicht, über solche Technologie, da die Kradin sie aus ihren Häusern und Anpflanzungen verjagt haben. Alle Maschinen, die sie hatten, haben sie mitgenommen. Auf seine Nachfrage erzählt ihm Penno, dass er ein Kommunikationsgerät von der Neuausrüstungseinheit erhalten könne. Jedoch ist diese 10000 Fußstapfen durch das Dickicht der Hölzer entfernt. Sie bitten ihn, bis zum Morgen zu warten. Chakotay folgt diesem Ratschlag und die Dorfbewohner entfernen sich, um Chakotay etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Ein junges Mädchen kommt zu ihm und fragt nach dem Essen. Ermeint, dass ihm das Essen geschmeckt und die Blüten gefallen haben. Sie fragt, ob es wirklich wahr ist, dass die Kradin die Toten nach oben gerichtet zurücklassen. Sie meint, dass sie alt genug sei um dies zu erfahren. Chakotay bestätigt dies und das Mädchen erklärt, dass sie nicht versteht, wieso sie ihre Anpflanzungen zerstören und ihre Brüder zunichte machen, obwohl sie ihnen nie etwas getan haben. Chakotay meint, dass auch er dies nicht versteht. Sie fragt, arum sie sie hassen, doch Chakotay vermag ihre Frage nciht zu beantworten, da auch er hass kaum begreift. Sie berichtet auch von ihrem Bruder, der vor zwei Anpflanzungen in den Konflikt zog. Er war standhaft und ein schöner Anblick in seinen Farben wie Chakotay. Sie fragt, ob er ihren Bruder Daryo gesehen hat, was Chakotay jedoch verneinen muss. Sie erzählt, dass er ein Teamführer des siebten Verteidigungskontingents ist und fragt, ob er etwas von ihnen gehört hat. Chakotay erzählt, dass sich sein Kontingent mit diesem treffen sollte, doch sie es nicht erreichten, da sie angegriffen wurden. Chakotay bringt es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass das ganze Kontingent vernichtet ist. Daher willigt er auch ein, einen Brief für ihren Bruder mit zur Neuausrüstungseinheit zu nehmen, damit dieser von dort zu ihrem Bruder weitergeleitet werden kann. Das Mädchen gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und läuft los, um den Brief noch in der Nacht schreiben zu können. Chakotay bleibt zurück und überdenkt seine Erlebnisse. Am nächsten Morgen rüsten sie ihn mit neuem Proviant aus und wünschen ihm für seinen Marsch gutes Gelingen. Chakotay bedankt sich für die Freundlichkeit der Dorfbewohner und nimmt den Brief des Mädchens an sich. Er meint, dass er sein bestes tun wird. Sie erklärt, dass der angenehme Durft der Blüten die Nemesis fernhalten wird. Nun gibt Chakotay ihr eine Blume, ehe er in den Wald zurückgeht. Doch er kommt nicht sehr weit, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit erblickt er Kampfflieger der Kradin auf die Siedlung zufliegen und eilt überstürzt zurück, sobald er Waffenfeuer vernimmt. Im Dorf wird die gesamte Einwohnerschaft von Kradin gefangen genommen und zusammengetrieben. Mehrere Vori wurden auch getötet und die Siedlung in Brand gesteckt. Auch Chakotay wird entdeckt und von drei Kradin verhaftet. Akt IV: Gefangenschaft thumb|Tuvok und Paris berichten Janeway. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum nimmt Captain Janeway inzwischen in Anwesenheit von Tom Paris einen Bericht von Tuvok entgegen. Man hat ein Shuttlewrack entdeckt. Jedoch gibt es keine zellularen Spursen, was besdeutet, dass Chakotay nicht getötet wurde. Jedoch wurde es auf feindlichem Territorium gefunden, weshalb er von der "Nemesis" gefangen genommen worden sein könnte. Tuvok erklärt Janeway, dass die Kradin ihren Feind als "Nemesis" bezeichnen. Paris berichtet, dass diese bösartig seien, ohne Vorwarnung angriffen, biochemische Waffen benutzten und Zivilisten nicht selten massakrieren. Janeway will so schnell wie möglich ein Team auf die Oberfläche schicken. Paris ist euphorisch und stimmt zu. Allerdings weist Tuvok darauf hin, dass seine taktische Analyse dieser Mission wenig Erfolg versprechend ist. Er erwartet, dass ein Außenteam dort unten schwere Verluste erleiden würde. Paris will Chakotay jedoch nicht aufgeben, weshalb Tuvok bereits einen Alternativplan entwickelt hat. Er will allein mit einem Sicherheitskommando von Botschafter Treen auf den Planeten reisen. Jedoch meldet sich Tom Paris freiwillig, worauf Janeway meint, dass Tuvok wohl etwas anderes im Sinn hatte. Tuvok macht Paris nun klar, dass er das Team begleiten wird, da er die logische Wahl für diese Person ist. Paris gibt sich missmutig damit zufrieden. thumb|Chakotay spricht mit Karya. Chakotay wird inzwischen in ein Lager gebracht und in einer Höhle mit den Vori festgehalten. Karya geht zu ihm und Chakotay erklärt, dass er die Explosion hörte und zurückkehrte um zu helfen. Als das Mädchen fragt, was die Kradin mit ihm machten, berichtet er, dass er verhört wurde. Chakotay fragt nach ihrem Großvater, doch sie weiß es nicht. Chakotay spricht nun eine der Wachen an und verlangt den Vorgesetzten der Wache zu sprechen. Die Wache reagiert jedoch nicht darauf und schlägt Chakotay einfach nieder. Dann beugt sich Karya zu ihm und erzählt, dass Penno immer sagt, dass es heller wird, wenn das neue Licht kommt. Darauf meint Chakotay, dass ihr Großvater ein weiser Mannsei. Dann schlpept er sich zu einem Baumstumpf. Karya lässt sich von Chakotay beruhigen und sie legen sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen, erwachen sie von Schüssen, welche von den Wächtern abgegeben wurden. Die Wachen treiben einige alte Vori zusammen. Karya will wissen, wohin man sie bringt. Chakotay meint, dass er es nicht weiß, doch Marna sagt, dass sie die Alten zur Vernichtungsanlage sind, dass sie sich für die Skalvenarbeit nicht eignen. Als Karya Penno erblickt, ruft sie zu ihm. Dieser meint, dass sie standhaft bleiben soll und sie läuf tzu ihm. Sie wird von einem Kradin festgehalten, woraufhin Chakotay fordert, dass er sie loslässt. Er wird jedoch von einem anderen Soldaten festgehalten. Der Kommandant fragt Karya nun was los sei und sie verlangt die Freilassung ihres Großvaters. Der Kradin meint, dass das Leiden des alten Vori bald beendet sein wird und lässt auch Karya in die Vernichtungsanlage bringen. Chakotay nutzt eine Unaufmerksamkeit der Wache und schlägt sie nieder. Anschließend greift er den Kommandanten an und prügelt auf ihn ein, ehe er von einem anderen Kradin niedergeschlagen wird. Auf der Voyager ist derweil die Delegation des Botschafters eingetroffen. Es handelt sich jedoch nicht um Abgesandte des Vorivolkes sondern um die der Kradin. Botschafter Treen gibt sich als friedfertige Person, die die Voyager-Crew bei ihrer Suche unterstützen wird. Die Kradin bezeichnen die Vori als ihre Nemesis und werfen ihnen das gleiche vor, wie die Vori den Kradin. Akt V: Die Befreiung thumb|Chakotay sieht das angeblich zerstörte Dorf Chakotay wurde von den Kradin auf den Boden gefesselt. Plötzlich erscheint Brone und befreit ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage, indem er seine Fesseln losschneidet. Er erklärt, dass er sich verstecken musste, bis die Kradin abgezogen waren. Er gibt Chakotay auch etwas zu trinken. Chakotay fragt nun nach den Dorfbewohnern. Brone berichtet, dass sie im Schnellschritt durch die Wälder getrieben und seine Verteidiger getötet wurden. Chakotay bedankt sich für seine Befreiung und Brone meint, dass er nun auf ihrer Seite gekämpft hat. Brone will sich dem fünften Kontingent anschließen, um die Dorfbewohner zu befreien. Chakotay will sich ihnen anschließen und ist sich sicher, dass er ihm im Kampf gegen die Nemesis helfen muss. Sie werden bald schon in Kämpfe verwickelt, als sie versuchen die Dorfbewohner zu befreien. Im Dschungel werden sie jedoch durch den Einschlag einer Granate zu Boden geworfen. Die Kradin fordern sie zur Kapitulation ein, doch Chakotay feuert weiter auf die Kradin. Im Dschungel treffen sie auf einen Kradin, der sich als Tuvok vorstellt und Chakotay zur Voyager bringen will. Zwei Kradin ziehen Brone weg. Chakotay kann den Worten des Kradin nicht glauben, doch der Kradin berichtet weiter, Chakotay sei einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und von den Vori in einer Art Trainingslager zum Kampf geschult worden. Chakotay ist verwirrt, erkennt jetzt jedoch, dass wirklich Tuvok, und kein Kradin, vor ihm steht. Tuvok berichtet, die Vori haben Chakotay alles vorgetäuscht und ihn indoktriniert ihren Kampf zu kämpfen. Bis auf den heutigen Tag sei nichts real gewesen. Doch Chakotay kann dies nicht glauben, nur sehr langsam gewinnt er Vertrauen. Tuvok meint, dass man Chakotay aufspüren konnte. Allerdings war er bereits aus der Trainingsanlage hierher gebracht worden, wo er den Kampf der Vori kämpfen sollte. Tuvok erklärt, dass bis zum heutigen Tage nichts real war. Chakotay will dies zunächst nicht glauben, nimmt aber dennoch seine Waffe herunter. Tuvok untermauert seine Behauptung, indem er Chakotay in die Siedlung zurückführt. Dort werden sie von den Dorfbewohnern begrüßt, als ob nichts geschehen sei. Damit ist klar, dass dies nicht real sein kann. Chakotay bekommt wieder von karya einen Blumenkranz umgehängt und ist überrascht. Der Doktor untersucht Chakotay auf der Krankenstation der USS „Voyager“. Dabei berichtet er von den Methoden, die die Vori benutzen, um die Bewusstseinskontrolle ihrer „Rekruten“ zu erlangen. Sie nutzen eine Kombination aus Gedankenkontrolltechniken, photometrische Projektionen, erhöhter emotionaler Stimulanzien und eine hoch entwickelte psychotropische Manipulation. In diesem desolaten Zustand seines Hypothalamus, so der Doktor, hätte Chakotay den Vori alles geglaubt, selbst, das seine Mutter ein Kohlrabi war. Janeway meint, dass soweit sie es beurteilen können, Namon und Rafin Teil der Simulation waren und nicht vor seinen Augen starben. Janeway meint, dass er zufällig in die Hände der Vori geriet. Chakotay fragt auch, ob die Kradin keine Zivilisten töten und die Toten der Vori entweihen. Jedoch kann Janeway diese Frage nicht beantworten. Zu guter Letzt wird Chakotay mit dem Botschafter der Kradin bekannt gemacht, der es bedauert Chakotay nicht früher aufgespürt zu haben. Sie freuen sich allerdings, dass er von seinem Aufenthalt bei ihrer Nemesis zu erhohlen. Verständlicherweise fällt es Chakotay jedoch schwer, ihn als Verbündeten und nicht als „Bestie“ zu sehen. Daher verlässt er die Krankenstation. Janeway folgt ihm und spricht ihn an. Er wünscht sich es wäre so leicht den Hass abzulegen, wie ihn aufzubauen. Dann geht er weiter, während Janeway im Gang stehen bleibt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Dies ist die einzige Episode, in der Jeri Ryan (Seven of Nine) nach ihrer Einführung nicht erscheint. Die Kradin ähneln geringfügig der außerirdischen Spezies aus den Predator-Filmen ( ) sowie den Nausikaanern. Außerdem erinnert der Kampf der Vori gegen die Kradin in dschungelartigem Gelände, deren Waffen, sowie deren Flecktarn-Kleidung an diese Filmreihe. Die höchstentwickelte Form der Propaganda ist laut Aussage des Doktors eine Mischung aus psychotropen und emotionalen Stimulanzien und photometrische Simulationen, denen das Opfer ausgesetzt wird. In der realen Geschichte ist bisher niemals der propagandistische Einsatz von Psychopharmaka bekannt geworden, was nicht bedeutet, dass primitivere Formen der Propaganda weniger wirksam wären. Die Projektilwaffen der Vori erinnern an moderne Sturmgewehre im Bullpup-Design. Vermutlich wurden als Requisiten Gewehre vom Typ SA-80 (brit.), FAMAS (franz.) und Type 95 (chin.) mit optischen Veränderungen genutzt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Nemesis (episode) es:Nemesis nl:Nemesis Kategorie:Episode (VOY)